staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Grudnia 2005
100x100px 06:05 Nasza Ziemia - Niszczona Ziemia-Erozja (Our Earth. Wear and Tear); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Lasy i ludzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Ekonomika dla Kazika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 3; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 WIRTUL@NDIA - Księga przesądów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Znikaj statku duchów 14; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Re:akcja; program dla młodzieży 11:35 SF-Symulator faktu - Przyszłość energetyki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Parapet - dla młodych widzów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Zdobywcy - odc.9; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Śmiechu warte - odc.566; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov (-) kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 15:45 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piosenki Mariana Hemara; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2662; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Triest (`) kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 18:45 Sąsiedzi - "Wieczór w operze"; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andy Pandy - Naszyjnik 33 (Andy Pandy / Easy beady); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Apsik 21 (Achoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Zgadnij, kim jestem (Who Am I? (Ngo si sui)) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1998); reż.:Benny Chan, Jackie Chan; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Michelle Ferre, Ed Nelson, Gloria Simon, Mirai Yamamoto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Uciec, ale dokąd? (Nowhere To Run) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert Harmon; wyk.:Jean Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Joss Ackland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Około północy - / 11 /; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Showgirls (Showgirls) 125'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Paul Verhoeven; wyk.:Elizabeth Berkeley, Gina Gershon, Kyle MacLachlan; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc. 21 (Family Law, II); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Sprawy rodzinne II - odc. 22 (Family Law, II); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:45 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 100x100px 05:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 285 Układ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie - odc. 88/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Echa tygodnia 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Smak Europy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odcinek 367; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jesteś tym, co jesz - odc. 6 (odc.6- You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sprzedawcy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 236 Pechowy dzień; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 10:45 Camerata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Kręcioła - czyli rozkręcamy Orkiestrę; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 30 ton - lista, lista, lista przebojów ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 40 kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Familiada; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 723 Szafa Antoniego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wybory Miss Świata 2005; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pełną parą - odc. 3/6 Szybka kasa; serial sensacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pełną parą - odc. 4/6 Załoga poszukiwana; serial sensacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Duże dzieci - (14); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Tele PRLe - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Najśmieszniejsi 2005; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Mój pierwszy raz - (23); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Dwanaście małp (Twelve monkeys) 123'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:David Peoples, Janet Peoples; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer, Madelaine Stowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 W okowach szaleństwa (A brilliant disguise) 92'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Nick Vallelonga; wyk.:Lysette Anthony, Anthony John Denison, Corbin Bernsen; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Zakończenie dnia 100x100px 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (145) – serial obyczajowy 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (146) – serial obyczajowy 07:30 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 08:00 Eureko – ja to wiem 09:00 Hugo familijny – program dla dzieci 09:30 Bravo – magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Pasjonaci – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Samo życie (620) – serial obyczajowy 11:15 Samo życie (621) – serial obyczajowy 12:00 Samo życie (622) – serial obyczajowy 12:45 Samo życie (623) – serial obyczajowy 13:30 Na ostrzu noża 14:00 Tango z aniołem (15) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Policjanci (8) – serial kryminalny 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Jezioro marzeń (104) – serial dla młodzieży 17:10 Granice strachu – reality show 18:15 Zakręcone (15) – serial obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Reagge na lodzie – komedia, USA 1993, reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. Leon, Doug E. Doug, Malik Yoba 21:30 Studio Lotto 21:40 Grasz, czy nie grasz – teleturniej, prowadzenie Zygmunt Chajzer 23:05 Rok broni – thriller, USA 1992, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Sharon Stone, Valeria Golino 01:20 Magazyn sportowy 03:20 Reebok Hip Hop – magazyn muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 05:55 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:15 Telesklep – reklama 07:55 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 11:05 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 12:05 Na Wspólnej (557) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 12:33 Na Wspólnej (558) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13:01 Na Wspólnej (559) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13:28 Na Wspólnej (560) – serial obyczajowy, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13:55 Taniec z gwiazdami – finał – program rozrywkowy 15:45 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 16:45 Boks: Gala boksu w Kirkcaldy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty – wiadomości 19:30 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (14) – serial komediowy, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant 20:35 Kryminalni (13) – serial kryminalny, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk 21:40 Wróg u bram – dramat wojenny, USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt. 2001, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Joseph Fiennes 00:20 Camera Cafe – serial komediowy 00:45 Nic straconego – powtórki programów 100x100px 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Jej portret: Anna Dodziuk – program dokumentalny 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:15 Eurinfo – magazyn 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Jej portret: Anna Dodziuk – program dokumentalny 12:10 Zielonym do góry – program publicystyczny 12:30 Kurier 12:41 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:10 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Nieznane oblicza epoki rock and rolla – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Tygodnik Trójki – program publicystyczny 23:50 Dzień róż (1) – dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Peter Fisk, John Bach 100x100px 05:45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 06:10 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 09:30 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Magazyn jeździecki 11:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 11:30 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn 12:00 MacGyver (122) – serial przygodowy 13:00 Siatkówka: Resovia Rzeszów – Wkręt-Met Domex Częstochowa 15:00 Dom nie do poznania – reality show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:00 Nacja – korporacja – program rozrywkowy 18:00 Braciszek świnka – komedia, USA 1999 20:00 Bar Europa – reality show 21:30 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 22:30 Bar Europa – reality show 22:50 Wydarzenia 23:00 Dziki (12) – serial komediowy 23:55 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 00:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 00:50 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 01:15 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 01:40 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 02:05 Joker – talk show 02:55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy – program rozrywkowy 03:45 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 06.15 Telesklep 08.15 Droga do gwiazd, pr. rozr. 09.35 Gra na maksa, serial obycz. 10.35 Chwila Prawdy, pr. rozr. 11.55 Aniołki tatusia, film rodzinny, USA 2000 13.55 Niesamowite historie, serial S-F, USA 14.30 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 15.05 Jak łyse konie, pr. rozr. 16.25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, serial przygodowy, USA/Francja 17.25 Wiercipięta, film rodzinny, USA 1997 19.10 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 20.10 Ucieczka z Los Angeles, film S-F, USA 1996 22.15 Czarna kawaleria, western, USA 1998 00.15 Detektyw Monk, serial sens., USA 01.15 Nocne igraszki 100x100px 06:00 Plebania, odc. 316; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 06:20 Plebania, odc. 317; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 06:45 Plebania, odc. 318; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 07:10 Plebania, odc. 319; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 07:35 Plebania, odc. 320; serial obyczajowy Polska 2003; reż.: Wojciech Solarz; wyk: Włodzimierz Matuszak, Katarzyna Łaniewska 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Panna z mokrą głową, Grunt to rodzinka, odc. 1; serial młodzieżowy Polska 1994; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska, Jerzy Bińczycki 09:05 Mówi się...; poradnik 09:25 Wieści polonijne, odc. 116; aktualności 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; rozmowa 10:30 Klan, odc. 995; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 10:50 Klan, odc. 996; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 11:15 Klan, odc. 997; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Jakub Ruciński, Ryszard Dreger, Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Opolski smak; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 City Boy - koncert Staśka Wielanka; koncert 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe, Życie na nowo, odc. 224; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Krzysztof Rogala; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola, Barbara Krafftówna 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej 14:55 Polskie ślady na Słowacji; reportaż 15:05 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka miesiąca; magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny 18:00 M jak miłość, odc. 297; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 18:45 Camerimage Kocha Kino - podsumowanie festiwalu, Camerimage Kocha Kino - podsumowanie festiwalu; reportaż 19:15 Miś Kudłatek, Leć ptaszku 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Bohater roku; film obyczajowy Polska 1987; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek 21:55 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 12 22:45 Od arii do piosenki: Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza, Od arii do piosenki - Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; program muzyczny 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; magazyn 00:30 M jak miłość, odc. 297; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Miś Kudłatek, Leć ptaszku 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Feliksa Falka wizja Polski: Bohater roku; film obyczajowy Polska 1987; reż.: Feliks Falk; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Mieczysław Franaszek 03:50 City Boy - koncert Staśka Wielanka; koncert 04:40 Tam, gdzie jesteśmy: Latanie; reportaż 05:10 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 12 CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:20 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Mało upalne lato – film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 10:00 Rekonstrukcja – melodramat, Dania 2003 11:40 Detektyw Monk (10) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:00 Buddyzm na Zachodzie – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:40 Pierwsza strona – thriller, USA/Kanada 2003 16:20 Honey – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 18:05 Gladiator w spódnicy – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:15 Wielkie sumo – piękno tradycji – film dok. 23:00 Prmiera: Aniołowie Apokalipsy – thriller, Francja/Włochy 2004 00:45 Ekstremiści – thriller, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy/Luksemburg 02:20 Spartan – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 HBO 06:30 Płonąca pułapka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:25 Zobacz w HBO 09:00 Bezimienni bohaterowie – dramat, USA 2002 10:25 Zakręcony piątek – komedia, USA 2003 12:00 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 13:40 I ja tam będę – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 15:25 Legenda Johnny’ego Lingo – film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2003 17:00 Kangur Jack – komedia, USA 2003, reż. David McNally, wyk. Jerry O’Connell 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Płonąca pułapka – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka! (122) 21:30 Król Artur – film przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 2004 23:35 Złodziej życia – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004 01:20 Faceci z miotłami – komedia, Kanada 2002 03:05 Raperzy z Malibu – komedia, USA 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku